


Helping Out in Her Own Way

by Ashified



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Multi, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashified/pseuds/Ashified
Summary: It's been four months since Toneri was defeated, and four months since Hinata and Naruto got together. Both of them are as happy as can be. The only problem is both of them are pretty inexperienced, especially when it comes to... bedroom matters. They've gone four months without spending a night together.What happens when Hinata realizes she may have feelings for girls? And one of them may be willing to help Hinata and Naruto with their problem in her own special way.(Ino isn't with Sai. Sai is his own man and he don't need no woman.)
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata/Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Helping Out in Her Own Way

Hinata was content, for the most part. It had been 4 months since Naruto had beaten Toneri, and Hinata had finally gotten together with Naruto. Hinata remembered that first moment like it was imprinted on her brain. It had been magical. Everything had been perfect. The moon was beautiful and the sky was lit up in a beautiful light. But all she could remember was Naruto’s face as he looked at her. The way Naruto said her name, then gently pulled her face towards him and placed his lips on hers. Even remembering it sent shivers down her spine.

Ever since then, Naruto and Hinata had been an item. Although some other girls still shot Naruto longing glances every now and then. She still couldn’t see why Naruto had chosen her over the plenty of beautiful girls that wanted him. If she had that many girls pining after her… Her face immediately turned red in embarrassment at the thought. 

Maybe it was because of her infatuation with Naruto for almost all of her life, but she hadn’t noticed other people at all. But now that she was with Naruto, she started seeing people she found, well, attractive. Not so much the guys, Naruto was surprisingly the only guy she found appealing, but the girls… 

Hinata shook her head at the thought. She wasn’t sure how others would react if she told them about these feelings. Naruto was sweet and probably wouldn’t think much of it, but her Father? Although her relationship with him had improved significantly, she almost felt like he was only tolerating her since he knew that her relationship with Naruto, the man lined up to be Hokage, would be good for the family. He had even brought up the idea of marriage the first time Naruto had visited their house. She remembered Naruto’s reaction. Naruto, being the perfect man that he was, took one look at her uncomfortable face, and said that he wouldn’t be thinking of marriage for a while, he even said, “I’m happy just to be with Hinata the way I’m doing already, ya know.” Classic Naruto.

Hinata sighed. How did she manage to land such a perfect guy?

A knock at the door suddenly shook her from her trance. Hinata realized she was only wearing a bathrobe. She had just come from a mission and had taken a shower to clean all the grime from the forest. She subconsciously pulled it tighter around herself so nothing would peek out. She walked through the apartment. It was small compared to the Hyuuga estate, but it was hers and hers alone, and that was what mattered. The second she could, she bought her own apartment with the money she made from missions. Naruto even helped her pick it out.

She slowly opened the door to see who it was, but once she saw who it was, she opened it a little further.

“Hey Hinata. I, uh…” Ino’s gaze trailed from her face downward to her outfit. Or rather, lack of one. Her eyes lingered especially long on her chest. Despite the robe being in between them, she felt as though Ino was looking straight through. Hinata had become slightly more bold over time. She had even started beating down the perverts that ogled her chest whenever they talked to her, and with her friends’ advice, she had become proud with her body. But with Ino, she felt… different. She felt tingly all over and embarrassed to no end, but in a good way. It was like, well, it was almost like whenever Naruto looked at her.

Her heart started to pitter patter even faster. Ino’s gaze seemed familiar, almost as if she had worn it before. By the time Ino realized what she was doing, Hinata’s entire face had turned red, and her heart was going so fast that it probably just sounded like a buzz at that point.

Ino shook her head as if coming out of a trance and looked at Hinata’s face, alleviating some of the pressure Hinata felt, “Hey Hinata. I ran into Naruto on my way to the Interrogation Unit, he told me to tell you he wanted to talk to you.”

Now Hinata was confused. Her mind, despite having a bit more confidence than she used to, immediately went through a dozen scenarios, most of which ended in her being dumped. She immediately started going through the past few days, trying to figure out if she had done something wrong.

Ino, noticing Hinata was spiralling, grabbed her shoulder. Hinata felt what could only be described as an electric shock at Ino’s touch. She had no idea why, but her heart started beating even faster, if that was even possible. “Relax, Hinata. He just seemed like he wanted to show you something. He was training by the waterfall like he always does. I think he probably just has another move to show you or something.”

Hinata started to relax.

“By the way, Sakura and I were thinking of having a girls night at this new fancy restaurant. Do you want to come tonight?”

Hinata had not been paying attention at that point, she was only focused on the memory of Ino’s hand on her shoulder. “Y-Yeah. Sure. I’d love to.”

“Great! I’ll pick you up later. By the way, you might want to get changed before you go out to meet Naruto.”

Hinata was bluntly reminded of the fact that she was only wearing a bathrobe, and her face suddenly turned red again. She thought she was over this shyness of hers, but Ino, just like Naruto used to it seems, was able to make her rethink every action she did.

She blinked twice before realizing that Ino was already gone.

\-----

She took a left before she finally reached the waterfall that Naruto had favored all these years as his training spot. She was wearing her usual ninja outfit. Naruto, it seems, was not wearing that at all.  
She looked at the black shirt, orange pants, and headband that had been made in a pile by a tree. She looked up at the figure glistening with water that had been a large majority of the girls crush. He was something of a celebrity. Sure she was the Hyuuga Heiress, but the amount of girls that would’ve killed to be in Hinata’s place, or guy’s that would’ve killed to be Naruto, or vice versa, was way more than she could even imagine. The kids in all the villages would hear of Naruto’s exploits as bedtime stories. Though according to Kurenai, what she told her daughter was greatly exaggerated.

But all of these thoughts went away when she saw Naruto. He was shirtless, because of course he was. His hair was soaking wet (Hinata had actually convinced him to grow it out to the length it used to be). All he was wearing were a pair of trunks, so she could see his amazing body even without her byakugan. It was, without mincing words, amazing. His body had grown in all the right places, gaining muscle without seeming too bulky, his shoulders were a tad broader, emphasizing his chest and abs. If this had been Hinata a year ago, she probably would have fainted. Although it took a lot of effort now, she could take it all in.

Naruto noticed her the moment she entered the area. He jumped down at a speed that even her byakugan would have trouble keeping up with.

“Hey Hinata. I guess Ino gave you my message.” Naruto tilted Hinata’s chin up as he leaned down for a short kiss. As Naruto pulled back, Hinata was left breathless, like she always was. Kissing Naruto almost always sent shivers throughout her entire body, especially in a certain area of hers. But she knew that she probably couldn’t act on it. That was the problem. Every time her body wanted to, her mind got ahead of her and scared her out of it. Naruto had been understanding, but Hinata knew men had needs. Hell, Hinata had needs too. She had taken up the practice of taking care of any urges by herself whenever she felt them, but the longer she was with Naruto, the more her body wanted him. It seemed like Naruto was a little nervous too. He admitted he had gone his entire adolescence being shunned by other girls, so it would make sense if he was a bit shy. Hinata knew that both of them wanted it, but neither of them could act on it. And it was frustrating as hell.

So these past 4 months, nothing had happened. She desperately wanted something to happen, but the more she thought about it, the more she couldn’t go through with it. What if Naruto didn’t like it, what if she did something wrong and hurt him, what if… She seemed to be spiralling a lot lately. She decided to focus on the task at hand.

“I wanted to show you something cool, Hinata,” Naruto said. He leaped back to the waterfall. He made a few hand signs in rapid succession and suddenly a rumbling could be felt from the ground. From behind the waterfall, a huge dragon made sheerly of rock and mud extended. Hinata was impressed. Naruto had been having trouble getting control over earth. Especially since he had focused on wind for so long.

The dragon turned around and started approaching Naruto at an alarming speed. Hinata activated her byakugan and got ready to intervene. She knew Naruto was more than able to take care of himself, but she couldn’t help but get a little protective.

Naruto jumped toward the dragon and formed a rasenshuriken with one hand. He threw it forward, the wind chakra making a high pitched sound filling the forest. Hinata didn’t think such a small, compact, wind jutsu could go against such a large stone dragon. But deep down she knew her doubts were misplaced. After all, the rasenshuriken was an S-rank jutsu that only Naruto could do. 

Just like Hinata knew it would, the rasenshuriken tore through the dragon like paper, leaving nothing but rubble in its wake. After the destruction was complete, Naruto jumped back down.

“It looks like my stone dragon is still too weak. It got completely destroyed by my rasenshuriken.” Naruto said with a smile. 

Hinata let out a chuckle. It was adorable when Naruto got lost in his own little world when he was training. “Is that why you wanted me to come down here?” she asked.

Naruto looked at her like he had almost forgotten there was a reason she came here. “Oh right, I wanted to talk to you about something.”

\-----

Hinata sat on the edge of the cliff next to Naruto. Her head rested on Naruto’s shoulder, and Naruto’s arm was around her torso. She honestly could’ve stayed like that for the rest of the day and she wouldn’t have minded.

“I wanted to ask for your advice,” Naruto started. After he saw Hinata nod, he continued. “Iruka sensei offered me to be a squad leader for the new genin.”

“That’s amazing, Naruto!” Hinata exclaimed. Hinata knew Naruto really looked up to Kakashi, and he had always talked about doing the same for a new generation.

“Well the thing is, I don’t know if I’ll be able to be like Kakashi-sensei. He was always so cool and always knew what to say. I know I seem like I’m good at speeches, but I always make those up on the spot. I don’t know if I’ll be able to do that with the students. And what if I accidentally hurt them? I knew Kakashi always said he would hurt us, but he never actually did that. Plus, what do I do for the examination I’m supposed to give my squad? And what if I’m late… well I guess Kakashi-sensei was always late too.”

Hinata laughed. She was always reminded how she and Naruto were more alike than she thought. Naruto, in his own special way, was anxious about becoming a squad leader. And she had a lot of experience when it came to anxiety.

“Naruto. You’ll be fine. Take a couple deep breaths. You’re one of the strongest, smartest people I know. Plus, everyone in the village loves you. Anyone would be happy to have you as your sensei.”

Naruto smiled and leaned in to peck Hinata’s lips. It was a quick kiss, but the second he did, both Hinata and Naruto became painfully aware of how close they were. And the fact that Naruto was shirtless. And the fact that the water that Naruto had gotten on Hinata made her clothes hug her form in a certain manner.

Naruto and Hinata both turned as red as a beet and leaned away from each other quickly. Hinata, despite being relieved that nothing happened, felt frustrated for that same reason. She wanted so badly for something, anything, but they could never get past kissing. The problem was both of them were so inexperienced. Maybe if one of them had more knowledge, they could take charge…

Hinata heard the sound of a throat clearing behind her.

It was Ino. Hinata immediately realized that they had been talking for a long time. It was almost dark.

She looked back at Ino. She had that same gaze that she had earlier today. Except this time, Hinata couldn’t tell if it was aimed at her or Naruto, or maybe both? Hinata noticed Naruto’s eyes linger just a tad longer on Ino’s form. Hinata couldn’t blame him. Her eyes were immediately drawn to the royal purple dress that hugged her form with a small opening around her midriff. It was more of a dress than her normal ninja uniform, but it still bore the same similarities. And it emphasized her curves more. A lot more… 

“Was I interrupting anything?” Ino said with a smirk.

“Uh. I mean. Uh, no,” Naruto struggled out his words.

Hinata had the same reaction. “Y-Yeah. Ino. I was, uh, l-leaving soon. I still need to change though.”

“Awesome,” Ino said, her smile growing ever-so-slightly, “I can help you pick out an outfit.”

If Hinata knew what that would entail, she never would have agreed.

\-----

Hinata felt her face flush for the twentieth time that day as she stood there in nothing but a bra and a pair of panties as Ino rummaged through her closet. She finally picked out a dress. It was a light purple and white dress that fit her form tightly. The worst part was the fact that it had a plunging neckline. When Hinata saw what was being shown in the dress, she immediately covered it with her hands.

“Tsk tsk,” Ino said as she went behind Hinata and moved her hands, “You’re beautiful, you should show it off.”

Hinata felt Ino’s body push against her as she posed herself and Hinata in the mirror. Just like when Naruto kissed her, shivers went through her body and found themselves between her legs.

Was she getting turned on by Ino?

Her face went red as she thought about it. I might be… But that wouldn’t be right to Naruto. I’ll just have to put these feelings away for now. Ino’s just my friend.

“By the way. Sakura said she couldn’t make it. Apparently Sasuke came home. And you know how she is whenever he comes home.”

Hinata somehow turned even redder when she realized what Ino was alluding too. She felt embarrassed, but a little jealous of the couple at the same time.

“W-wait. So it’s just gonna be me and you?”

“Me and you,” Ino nodded, “Come on, it’ll be fun.”

Ino grabbed Hinata’s arm and took her out of the changing room. Hinata’s mind raced with anxiety as she thought about it. Just me and her. You’ll be fine, Hinata.


End file.
